Siege of the Northern Lands
The Siege of the Vales of the Anduin and Mirkwood In FA. 1001 Gundabad launched a massive attack on the lands of the Northern East. Beornings fought and died for their homeland, but a greater power was growing in Gundabad that only the Chief of the White Uruks knew. At Carrock, the Eagles were heavily defeated by Fell Beasts, and the last place where Northern Anduin was safe, was Beorn's Halls. Ebeorn, the great chief of the Southern Vales was slain, as well as many Graednan that fought with their kinsmen of old. A small supply of Ents and Rohirrim also helped the Vales, but the battle was going to one point, Gundabad winning. A shadow grew in Greenwood the Great again, and became known as Mirkwood again. Spiders and more terrifying monsters attacked The Woodland Realm, and the Silvan Elves of the Woodland Realm fought back, and they almost made their way to Dol Guldur, however, Gundabad made them suffer a heavy defeat, and Thranduil needed the help of the Golden Wood. Legions of the Galadhrim were prepared for battle, and for the next 3 years, Elvish, Orcish, and Beorning blood spilled on the trees of Greenwood. Gundabad and Dol Guldur decided another plan, and for once during this war, for 1 year no blood spilled. War of the East Gundabad showed it's legions again near the River Gate of Mirkwood, this time, marching North, to the Lonely Mountain and the Hills of Iron. The first target was the Land of Dale. Gundabad fought with the Men for half a month, until the united legions of Galadhrim and Wood-elves crushed the Gundabad. Dol Guldur advanced North, to Erebor. The Men and Elves were scattered: if they go North, Dale will be a target for Gundabad, and if stay, then Erebor will fall, then the Iron Hills, and soon all of the East. The armies went North, as planned by the Orcs. Dale was sieged by the White Uruks. The Elves planned that when the armies of the orcs attack Erebor, then the armies of the Greadnan would help, as well as Beornings. However, the Elves and Dwarves missed one detail, The Worms. The Grey Mountains were not far from Erebor, and in those Mountains, Dragons sleep. At FA.1006 a battalion of orcs was sent to the 100 legions of defending men. The Men slaughtered all the orcs, not realizing the Dragons behind them. No one survived in those 100 legions, and the Dragons advanced. If Smaug the Golden was a problem, then 100 hungry dragons will surely be a bigger one. The Dwarves of all kindred helped, as well as the Elves, for once the 3 Elvenkings fought one battle, each for the same reason, Dragon hunt. In 8 years, the remaining dragons (71) attacked the Lonely Mountain, and only magic could save the Elves, Dwarves, and Men. And that magic, was The Eagles. 180 Eagles on one dragon would surely bring it down. And it did. Arangorch, the Goblin King fought and slain Feren, the loyal Lord of The Woodland Realm. Fern's last blow, was to the blow of the heel of Arangorch. Arangorch was absent the rest of the war after the wound Feren gave to him. Without Arangorch, Gundabad's numbers became smaller and smaller. The Dwarves attacked Dale from all 7 sides, and took it swiftly. Elvenking Thranduil with Thorin Stonehelm rode to the Grey Mountains, to destroy the Dragon nest. The Mountains were heavily guarded, but the Dwarves swiftly broke all the ranks, and destroyed the nest with great joy. Azagorg, who was the general of Dol Guldur, was slain by Beorn, who remembered how the Vales were conquered. With Azagorg slain, and Arangorch fled, The Free Peoples won the lands conquered by the forces of evil. But Dol Guldur still remained untouched by the fair hands of Elves, like a little island in a vast ocean, for not only Thranduil, but Galadriel feared to clean the evil there, for evil things are invisible even when you are so close to them, when you hear their breath. But the Vales were restored, and Dale was heavily guarded, and the Galadhrim returned to their Golden Wood. This battle is counted as one of the most bloodiest and longest battles of the history of Arda. Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Events